


Sleep deprived

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Sleep Deprivation, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Over the course of the past few days, Peter had been able to sleep for six hours, the most being three hours at a time. See, His psychiatrist had started him on new medication and warned him that they might make him sleepier than normal. Terrified of having his performance as Spider-Man affected by them, he overcompensated by drinking an almost dangerous amount of caffeine. Admittedly, it was an overreaction. But it, combined with the anxiety of being back from the dead, kept him awake periodically for a almost a week.OrFeel good fic between tony and his mentee
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Sleep deprived

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self indulgent thing I’ve ever written pls tell me u like it. Yes I know I’ve posted 3 works in one day i have nothing else to do but write

It was nearly 5 am.

Over the course of the past few days, Peter had been able to sleep for six hours, the most being three hours at a time. See, His psychiatrist had started him on new medication and warned him that they might make him sleepier than normal. Terrified of having his performance as Spider-Man affected by them, he overcompensated by drinking an almost dangerous amount of caffeine. Admittedly, it was an overreaction. But it, combined with the anxiety of being back from the dead, kept him awake periodically for a almost a week.

Peter sat up and sighed with frustration while he aimlessly flipped through the channels— but everything worth watching had gone off air hours ago. His body and head ached and told him to go to sleep but he couldn’t even manage to close his eyes.

He’d been staying at the tower for the time being, may was busy with work and it was convenient for both peter and Mr. Stark. He enjoyed the time he got to stay here, enjoyed the nice view out of his window and the way pepper would come by his room, wake him up (even though he’d just be pretending to be asleep for the past 4 days) and make him pancakes. Tony would come down in sweatpants and an old hoodie, which was way too domestic for peter, and they’d eat together then go work in the lab. It was nice.

But now, peter couldn’t help but wish he’d been back home with may so she could’ve stopped himself from drinking 4 cups of coffee at 8pm. Parker luck.

After awhile of watching nothings on the tv in his room, The door creaked open to reveal Mr. Stark, drowsy eyed and it looked like he’d been working in the lab. So he was up too huh.

“You’re supposed asleep” He rumbled. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep as well?” He reminded him tersely.

Tony sank into the bed beside him “Don’t tell ME what to do in my spare time. You’re a teenager. Aren’t teenagers supposed to get extra sleep?” 

Peter looked at him despondently, shrugging his shoulder in a way that conveyed his hopelessness for sleep. Sweet, sweet sleep.

“Well, watching Tv isn’t going to help- turn that off” Mr. stark pointed to the television, currently playing reruns from food network 

“Yes it does.” He mumbled poutily. “I can’t hear my thoughts over the people on the TV.”

“Haha, no.” Tony grabbed the remote and turned it off for him

“Why are you awake anyway, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked defiantly p

“Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing” peter rolled his eyes

“Drank too much coffee: now we’re here” 

“Jesus, really? You’re starting to sound more and more like me” tony chucked 

Peter shrugged again, yawning. “I don’t know what to do to get to sleep- I’ve tried everything. ‘Relaxing’, listening to music, not being on my phone, melatonin.”

Tony patted him on the back “well, we could go down to the lab and get you some sleeping pills? The kind Steve uses— they’ll attack your metabolic rate.”

Peter shook his head, pointing towards his legs “don’t bother, I might not be asleep but my legs are, I’ll just try to... I don’t know.” 

“You wanna sleep in my room?” 

Peter startled at the offer, Tony was basically his dad but they weren’t very- ah, touchy feely with each other. But he found himself nodding anyway, getting out of bed (much to his legs’ dismay) and following Mr. Stark to his room.

Like a ton of bricks hitting him in the face- He realized what was happening right now. He was platonically sleeping with tony fucking stark. His, at this point, (basically) dad. Ned was gonna flip

Tony lifted the covers and patted the spot next to him for the kid. 

They ended up with tony flat on his back and peter head on his chest, breathing slow and steady. 

“Night kid”

“Night Mr. stark”

The light flickered off


End file.
